The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balperblues’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Südlohn, Germany during Summer 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with single type flowers, unique flower coloration, and semi-upright growth habit.
The new Petunia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia sp breeding selection designated 05P633, not patented, characterized by its medium purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia sp breeding selection designated 05P413, not patented, characterized by its dark blue with white margined bicolored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2006 in a controlled environment at Südlohn, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2006 at Südlohn, Germany; Arroyo Grande, Calif.; and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.